1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to expansion of pre-existing single story house structures having peaked roofs and refers more specifically to a method of expanding a pre-existing single story house structure having peaked roof structure comprising cutting an opening in the roof, manufacturing a prefabricated later built room size dwelling unit at a remote location shippping the prefabricated dwelling unit to the pre-existing single story house structure, lifting the prefabricated dwelling unit into the opening in the roof structure of the pre-existing house structure and supporting the prefabricated dwelling unit on bearing walls of the pre-existing house structure or any other substitute for a bearing wall such as posts, beams, cross beams or stanchions positioned within the pre-existing house structures or in spaced relation thereto and providing access to the prefabricated dwelling unit from the exterior and/or interior of the pre-existing house structure and the resulting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, existing single story house structure including a peaked roof have sometimes been expanded by cutting an opening in the peaked roof and constructing in the opening a room sized dwelling unit accessible from within the existing house structure. The added dwelling unit has in the past been built from individual pieces of lumber, sheeting and other building materials carried to the opening in the roof manually on ladders and the like. The added dwelling units have in the past been supported from the existing house structure through bearing walls and the like. One such house addition is specifically shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,201.
Such building structure and method of construction have numerous draw backs. Thus, for example, the added dwelling unit is limited to the dimensions of the existing roof structure also the weight of the added dwelling unit is limited to that weight which the existing building structure will support. In some areas, local building codes prohibit the building of such added dwelling units entirely due to fear of earthquake stresses on the supporting structure of the existing house structure.
Also such method of expanding an existing single house structure requires a considerable period of time as for example two or three months during which the roof of the existing house structure is open while the added dwelling unit is being constructed in the opening. There is therefore considerable chance of rain damage to the existing house structure while the roof is open. Further during cold weather in the northern regions, opening of the roof structure of an existing house structure may not be bearable in that it may cause freezing damage within the existing house structure and/or make the existing house structure uninhabitable while the dwelling unit addition is constructed.